Piss Me Off
by oOoiAMyourFATHAHoOo
Summary: Damn thoes beautiful violet eyes. Damn thoes perfect porcelain features. Damn that arrogant, breath taking smirk that makes my knees go weak... DAMN YOU, HYUUGA NEJI! YOU PISS ME OFF!


**YOOO! SUP? Ok, I know, I should probably update chapters of 'Maybe I do' and 'Elevator' but well, wat can I say? I'm a hard person to live wid. And I had a wild urge to write Nejiten. I swear! Those two kick ass! WOOHOO!**

**Sigh and the disclaimer is as usual that I don't own nothing, just this bag of chips and I'm getting dip all over the keyboard! **

Piss Me Off 

Tenten was pissed. Hell, she was beyond pissed.

This was the third day in a row, and she was making no progress. She winced as she yanked the kunai out of her thigh, causing a large amount of scarlet blood to gush out.

"You shouldn't be so reckless, Tenten," Came the velvet voice of the reason she was so damned pissed.

"It's ok. It's no big de-" But before she could complete her sentence, he was kneeling in front of her and pulling down her pants.

"What the hell Neji?1" She screamed, her face suddenly getting too hot for comfort.

"Wounds should be cleaned and bandaged before they get infected." He stated in a calm and collected voice.

That really pissed her off.

Was she the only one who was being affected by having him kneeling in front of her with her pants stripped off?!

Neji ripped off a piece of his shirt and started wiping off the blood on her thigh. She winced as the cloth touched her torn skin. Neji ran the cloth over her wound, letting the blood soak into the material. After all the blood was wiped off, Neji slowly, gently, ran his fingers over the burning skin around the cut, making Tenten's stomach flutter, and she bit down on her lip to stop the moan of pleasure that was building in her throat from being voiced.

Why was she the only one who always got distracted during their training sessions?

Neji then took out a roll of bandages out of his pack and started bandaging her.

Why is that, whenever she heard his voice, breathed his scent, she felt weak and light headed.

Neji wrapped up her wound, making her let out a sigh of content as the pain began to dull.

The answer was obvious. _Painfully_ obvious.

When he was done, he pulled her pants back over her hips and pulled her to her feet, helping her balance.

She was in love with her stoic, no nonsense teammate, Hyuuga Neji.

And that fact not only upset her, it also_ pissed her off_.

Because it didn't take a genius to know that this was one sided.

"Does it hurt?" His voice brought her back to earth. She looked at him, her heart practically leaping out of her chest.

Because he was so close. So close, she could feel his breath on her face. And then she wondered what would happen if she just closed that damn distance between their lips.

But that was the problem. She _did_ know. He would push her off, look at her in disgust and all the trust she had earned for the past four years of being his teammate would come crashing down and she would be nothing but another fan girl in his eyes.

And she didn't want to lose the relationships she had with him: an alliance, a partnership, a _friend_ship.

Taking a breath, Tenten stepped back, her hands still on his shoulders for support. "Nah. It feels better. Thanx."

Neji nodded. "We better end it for today-"

"Right, Neji. Bye." She said while hastily walking away, leaving Neji standing there, looking after her.

---

"GAH!" Tenten screamed in frustration as she threw kunai after kunai at a dummy to let out her anger.

"It's unfair! Unfair! UNFAIR!" She screamed.

She couldn't take it. She was one of the best kunoichis in Konoha, and here she was, letting her emotions get the better of her. How pathetic.

She threw one last kunai at tree and then fell heavily on her back, her face sweaty from being so worked up, and her eyes smoldering and upset.

Oh, how she wished she wasn't so madly in love with him. It wasn't just distracting, it was _unhealthy_. All she ever did was think about his glorious long hair, his perfect features, his mind blowing scent and those full marble lips that looked so impossibly soft. Not only that, but now she couldn't even sleep for images of her and Neji kept popping into her head. Images of him holding her a close as humanly possible. Of his hands moving up and down her back, and then traveling even lower. Of him whispering endearments into her ear. Of his fingers unbuttoning her shirt. Of his mouth ravaging hers. Of her hand traveling low, low, low-

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut and screamed again, shriller this time.

"Is there a reason to why you're screaming like you're in pain, Tenten-san?" Came a husky but polite voice from behind her.

Tenten tittles her head back, and when she saw who it was, her eyes narrowed.

"_You_," She stated coldly.

Shino raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

Before he knew it, she was in front of him and holding him by the collar.

"I got a bone to pick wid you!" She said savagely, causing Shino's eyebrow to go even higher.

"Get them out!"

Shino just stared blankly at her. "Pardon?"

"Get your damn butterflies out of my stomach!"

Shino pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Taking your anger out on me won't help your situation, Tenten-san,"

"You don't even know what my situation is!" Tenten wailed as she let go of Shino and instead dropped her head on his shoulder in distress.

"I think your situation is quite obvious, Tenten-san,"

When she didn't say anything, Shino cleared his throat, "Have you tried confessing?"

Tenten shook her head on his shoulder.

"I see. Maybe you should try there."

Tenten lifted her head and looked at him with helpless brown eyes.

"He's a _Hyuuga_," She emphasized the word. "A _Hyuuga_. One of the most noble- no, wait! Scratch that! _The _most noble clan in Konoha. If that's not enough for you, he's _Neji_ Hyuuga, _the_ clan prodigy. And me? I'm Tenten. Tenten the _orphan_. Actually I'm _worse_ than an orphan. Heck, Naruto's an orphan and he has something I don't: a last name. A clan. Something that proves that even though he's got no parents, they _existed_. His parent's names are written on the Konoha monument! It shows that he belongs!"

"Aren't your parents names there too?"

Tenten gave a harsh laugh. "For all I know, they didn't even exist."

Tenten let out a shuddering breath, and then, a low but sure smile crept on her face.

"Thanks Shino. That really helped."

She then started to walk away when he called her. She turned her head around, giving him a questioning look.

"You are not _just _Tenten. You are Tenten, the weapon mistress of Konoha. This village respects you and looks up to you, and so does he. You are his teammate, and his training partner. The two of you train for hours on end together. Not to mention you are the _only_ girl, besides his cousins, he actually relates or communicates to."

Tenten's cheeks dusted a light pink at that, but she kept looking at him, fully turning towards him.

"By the way, Tenten-san, did you ever wonder how he always got you into your house when you would occasionally faint during training?"

Her brows furrowed. Come to think of it, how _does_ he get her into the house without having a spare key or breaking into it? She had used a special jutsu on her door and windows that refuse a person to open locks with their charka. So how-

"He uses the key in your back pocket."

---

Neji sat meditating in the training field in which Tenten had so unceremonally left him. But he couldn't quite meditate when his mind kept wandering off to dazzling smile, her sparkling brown eyes, her breathtaking body. Thinking about her fine and generous curves made his throat go dry, as he imagined what it would be like to actually touch her. To feel her against him. To feel her _under _him.

His mind was brought back when he was roughly showed against a tree, a flustered and breathless making out with him fiercely.

The Hyuuga prodigy frantically kissed her back, his tongue venturing into her mouth and rubbing against hers. One of his hands came to the back of her head, pressing her closer to him, while the groped her backside, bringing her hips to grind with his.

Tenten broke the fierce kiss and looked at the prodigy's hazy and unfocused eyes.

"You piss me off." She mumbled before attacking his lips once again. Their hands explored each other while her mouth drifted to his jugular.

"I should piss you off more often," He groaned.

Tenten smiled against his sweet skin. "You always do."

**Yea, so that's it. Oh and I wanted to say that I **_**swear**_** I **_**will**_** update a chapter to **_**both**_** 'Maybe I do' and 'Elevator' in this week, even if it KILLS my lazy schedule.**

Hope you liked the fic and hope you review! 


End file.
